


Mission Awry

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fighting, Gunshots, Inseparables verse, M/M, Multi, Spies & Secret Agents, Threesome - M/M/M, Wounded Porthos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft





	Mission Awry

          Athos could feel the shots barely missing him. Porthos was off somewhere to his left side attempting to draw fire away from his teammate and lover. Athos made a mental note to yell at the bigger man when they were done for taking foolish risks. The argument would devolve into mindless sex so that Porthos could assure Athos that he was fine and unhurt. Athos looked up slightly trying to spot Aramis but the other man was nowhere in sight. He heard a noise to his right and Aramis popped out from between some boxes. Athos lowered his gun.

          “Porthos?”

          “Being an idiot.” The heard a shout that sounded like an angry boar and both paled. Porthos only made that sound when he was injured. Moving slowly they appeared behind the men who had Porthos backed up against some boxes. He was holding his jacket to what appeared to be a wound to his side. They watched as Porthos’ eyes rolled into his head and he fell.

          Athos could faintly hear the shots from his gun and Aramis’ gun. He watched the men fall in slow motion. He saw Aramis drop his gun and run to Porthos’ side. He watched as their backup team helped Aramis load Porthos into an ambulance. It was Treville’s hand on his shoulder that snapped him out of his panic.

          “Athos we’ll take care of things here. There’s a car out front. Take it and Aramis and go.” Athos nodded blankly and grabbed Aramis who was trying to hold back tears. When they reached the hospital they were ushered into a private waiting room and told that Porthos was in surgery.

 

* * *

 

 

          Eight hours later Constance entered the waiting room. She could tell that they two of them needed intervention. Pulling out her phone she called Treville. The two of them were still in their bloody clothes. They didn’t look like they had moved an inch since they had settled in their chairs.

          Treville came as soon as he got Constance’s call. He bullied the two of them into changing and instructed Constance to get them some food and coffee. When she returned the two of them looked a little bit better. A doctor was in the room explaining that the bullet had splintered on impact and had lacerated his kidney. The organ was salvageable but the surgery would be longer than anticipated.

          At the twelve hour mark, the doctor came back and told them that they were finished with Porthos and that he was being transported to the ICU. The four of them went up to the room and watched Porthos being wheeled in and attached to the tubes. The doctor had told them that Porthos was in a medically induced coma to keep his body from undergoing more stress and possibly getting worse. The doctor had told them that Porthos had coded on the table once and they didn’t want it to happen again.

 

* * *

 

          They kept him in the coma for a week. Aramis and Athos didn’t leave his side. Constance and Treville took turns making them eat and change clothes. Constance had grabbed Athos on the third day and dragged him into the attached bathroom. She had sat him down in a chair and had forced him to sit still while she trimmed and shaved his beard. She had done the same to Aramis the next day. Treville brought paperwork that Athos needed to sign and debriefed them both in the hospital. At the end of the week the doctors lifted his sedation.

          Porthos jolted awake as his consciousness regained. He fought against Athos and Aramis. He fought the nurses until one of them sedated him slightly. When he was in his drug induced calm the nurses checked his bandages and removed some of the tubes. A nurse came in with some broth and handed it to Athos telling him to make sure Porthos ate.

          “Athos?” Porthos finally looked at him and Athos took his hand.

          “Do you feel up to eating?” Athos held the bowl of broth out and Porthos nodded. He tried to take the bowl and nearly dropped it. Aramis grabbed it and took the spoon. He began to spoon broth into Porthos’ mouth. Porthos made a noise of frustration and Aramis made soothing noises. When the broth was gone Aramis set the bowl aside and took his hand.

          “How are you feeling mi rey?” Porthos squeezed his hand.

          “I feel like I’ve been shot.” Athos gripped his other hand hard.

          “What the hell did you think you were doing?”

          “Protecting you. I can handle getting shot better than you.”

          “You passed out. I don’t think that was handling it.” Athos noticed Aramis’ glare and glared back. Porthos sighed.

          “Aramis he’s only grumpy because he cares.”

          “You could have died Porthos. All because you decided to let you heart get the better of your brain.” There was a coughing from the door and the three of them looked up to see Constance and Treville. Constance was glaring at Athos and he sighed internally. He was in trouble with her.

          “It’s good to see you awake Porthos.” Constance stalked over to Athos as Treville spoke to Porthos. He didn’t even try to dodge the hit to the back of his head. She moved to the small table they had convinced the nurses to give them and began to serve the lasagna that she had brought. Athos and Aramis moved to join her. They took the plates that she handed them and began to eat. Porthos looked longingly at the food and Athos smiled slightly.

          “I’m sure she’ll make you some as soon as the doctors clear you for solid food if you ask her to.” He saw Constance smile and duck her head so that he couldn’t see.

 

* * *

 

 

          Not only was Porthos cleared for solid food a week later he was cleared to go home as long as he stayed on bed rest. When they arrived back in their rooms Porthos tried to get out of his wheelchair. Athos pushed down on his shoulders and Porthos glared.

          “I can walk.”

          “Doctor ordered bed rest. You will stay in this chair until we get you to your bed.” Porthos grumbled and let them wheel him to his bed. They got him up onto it and begin stripping him of his outer layers. He glared when they got him down to his boxers and Aramis poked at his bandages.

          “Aramis I’m fine. They aren’t leaking. I’m not bleeding.” Athos slid out of his shirt and lay on Porthos’ good side. Porthos wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him against him. Athos relaxed some of the tension that he was carrying.

          “Are you really fine Porthos?”

          “Athos I would tell you if I wasn’t.” Aramis removed his shirt as well and lay down behind Athos.

 

* * *

 

 

          They woke up to Porthos gentle stroking himself. Athos grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. Porthos glared at him.

          “I can’t walk. I can’t jerk myself off. What can I do Athos? Because I’m so horny I’m about to burst.” Aramis sighed and kissed Athos’ shoulder. He moved and settled himself between Porthos’ legs. Taking Porthos in his mouth he stroked the part he couldn’t take. Porthos moaned and tried to arch off the bed. Athos grabbed his hips and pushed him down. Porthos muttered grumpily and let Athos hold him down. Aramis doubled his efforts and soon he had Porthos coming. Porthos moaned and gripped Aramis’ hair. Aramis grinned from between his legs and moved to kiss him. Porthos pulled away from him and grinned.

          “What was that for?”

          “You got shot saving us. The least we can do is make you comfortable.” Athos released his grip on Porthos’ hips and smiled. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a wooden lion pendant on a leather cord. He fastened the cord around his neck and kissed Porthos’ collarbone.

          “Don’t even do that again. Please? We can’t lose you.”


End file.
